A demon at the door
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Furuichi should really stop hoping his life will ever be normal.


He knew something was wrong when he open his eyes. Because the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Oga's annoyed face as he left his house.

But now the same face was now covered in blood and staring at him with rage filled red eyes. His eyes darted to his sides, and he saw that he was at Ishiyama. He saw through a hazy vision of broken windows and holes throughout the buildings. He was pulled from looking at his surroundings when he felt a small drip hit him in the center of his forehead. The liquid fell to his temple and he looked up to where it was coming from.

He found himself staring at Oga's forehead

Blood.

Blood was dripping onto him. He would have yelled at Oga, but the pain that was flowing through him stilled him. Laying there immobilized with blood dripping onto his face, the world slowly started to become clear.

It only took one frightful moment to realize all of his surroundings. Hilda and Kunieda were running, their mouths were moving but the words were lost to him. He started to truly feel the pain that was centered in his chest. The excruciating pain was accompanied by the feeling of heat traveling through his torso and yet he shivered at the sensation.

The sounds of the screams began to fade as something louder dominated the air. He heard the sound of teeth crack above him. He looked at the body that was above him and found his stare lingering on Oga's hand. The tattoo that had been dormant for so long was alive and glowing with every heavy breath.

He looked at Oga and said as loud as he could muster. "Oga?"

Oga never replied and instead raised his fist.

One. Two. Three.

The fourth released his voice and had him screaming his friend's name. The fifth and sixth were broken pleads for him to stop.

The fists unraveled and now Furuichi found hands grab his throat and clenched down. Nails tore into his skin and he was defenseless to stop it. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he closed them. He couldn't stand looking at the demonic face of his best friend.

Never in his worst dreams would he imagine this.

He heard someone scream for Oga to stop. He was blacking out now, he felt blood stream down his eyes and he shuddered as he felt it fall. He felt the pain in his chest explode and then there was no more. He felt his body grow heavy and then he let go.

1234

"Breathe. COME ON FURUICHI."

He came back into the world of the living with a strangled gasp and throwing his head back onto the hard ground. The hands that were pumping at his chest were now cradling the back of his head, and then some were at his ankles. While he tried to ease the terrible ache in his chest by breathing like a fish out of water, he felt his ankles and wrists become forced together. The feeling of rope burning against his exposed skin, caused him to flinch, but he could not move.

"He's breathing."

"Call the old man, I'm leaving."

"You alright going by yourself?"

"Of course, this is my life."

The conversation was lost too him, and he stayed silent as he felt himself being picked up. In the few moments he managed to open his eyes, he saw that Toujo was carrying him. He saw Kunieda next, walking on the side. Unable to speak, he could only grasp onto consciousness and listen to the outside conversation.

When the third year placed him once again on the cold hard pavement, he turned to Kunieda and asked. "Where's Oga?"

"Hilda's got him. He's back to himself now."

_Back to himself?_

"How about him."

"He's in a possession circle and my grandfather's coming."

Hearing those words, Furuichi opened his eyes and looked at the ground. Sure enough he was lying in a drawn circle with a complicated design. He glanced down at his palm and saw a fading red line that pulsed with his heartbeat. He watched in morbid fascination as it sunk into his skin.

**_"_****_Sleep."_** A voice soothed to him. The voice was female and yet did not sound anything like Kunieda. But he listened to the voice and finally let his body relax.

1234

He had been possessed.

He doesn't remember running into any demons. There was no kidnapping. No strangers that bumped into him. He can't remember anything after he woke up in the courtyard to be honest.

Alone, waiting for the next person to watch over him, he was curled in the middle of the circle. The first time he tried to exit the circle he was recoiled so hard from the barrier he was knocked back into unconsciousness.

He heard two pairs of footsteps and glanced upwards. Kunieda and grandfather were staring back at him and seemed to be studying him.

Finally the grandfather spoke. "His eyes."

"Yes, it's Furuichi." Kunieda replied.

"Are the tattoos still present?"

"No, they've disappeared as well."

Tired of people talking about him, Furuichi drawled out through cracked bloody lips. "I'm right here you know."

His tone must have revealed his desire for water. Kunieda walked to the circle, bottle in hand. He noticed that she had a slight limp in her right leg. She was going to enter the circle, but before her foot could cross the line her grandfather stopped her. She was pulled back, and Furuichi frowned at the loss chance of receiving the drink.

The elder scolded his granddaughter who was staring back at him with confusion. "Do not pass the line."

"He's fine now, grandfather."

"No, he's not."

The two had a side conservation, which included pointing at Kunieda's foot and at Furuichi. Furuichi tried to hear but he couldn't spare any energy aside from staying conscious. In the end, the argument caused Kunieda's grandfather to leave.

The Red Tail leader approached him again, but this time she stopped outside the circle. Sighing she sat down and rolled the water bottle to him. It rolled until it hit at his chest. The next few minutes was an embarrassing moment for Furuichi. He struggled to sit up, groans and curses flying out of his mouth, all under Kunieda's gaze.

When he tried to undo the bottle cap, he noticed his fingers' state. All were heavily bruised, and his fingernails were either cracked or completely ripped off. He tried to turn his back to the other, as he greedily drank the water.

When his thirst was quenched he turned back to Kunieda, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I hurt your leg didn't I?"

Kunieda's face remained neutral and in a cold tone she replied. "Apologies do nothing."

Hurt flashed on his face, and guilt was about to crawl into him. Kunieda however saw this and continued with a sigh. "Besides it wasn't your fault."

Relieved by this answer, Furuichi laid himself back down. He shivered at the cold sensation, and asked the question that was bothering him since he woke up.

"So I'm a demon now."

"No."

The reply was too quick and short. He stared at her until an honest answer came out.

"We don't know."

He couldn't ask any more questions as Kunieda was relieved from her shift of watching Furuichi. He turned his back to Kanzaki and tried to force himself to sleep.

Every new guard that came gave him a little bit of information. It was finally Hilda who gave him a full story.

He had come onto Ishiyama grounds, barefoot and shirt covered in blood. Coming from his chest, there were black lines branching out covering his arms and neck. He immediately attacked and he went for everyone.

When Oga had arrived at the scene, Furuichi attacked him right away. The demon had wanted to claim a territory, and set its sights on Ishiyama. However once Oga arrived, the demon wanted to possess Oga.

"I haven't seen the master give that much energy since the battle with Fuji." She was glowing with happiness, and Furuichi was happy that someone was pleased in this twisted situation. He started to blank out as she started to talk about Beel's growth, but was snapped back when the proud tone dropped. Instead a serious tone asked him. "Have you recalled any memories of when the demon contacted you?"

He shook his head, and replied with a question of his own. Looking up at the blonde, he asked. "Hey Hilda, did I die."

"For a few seconds, it was the only way for the demon to be subdued."

He knew the sensation felt too familiar. Even the conversation between them felt familiar and casual for such a morbid topic.

When Toujo came out, Furuichi was a little relieved to be out of Hilda's sight. The giant third year sat himself outside of the circle and nodded to him in acknowledgement. Furuichi didn't return it and instead looked at the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead.

Before Furuichi could turn his back to him, he smiled and laughed. "Thanks for the rematch. I didn't think we would ever have another fight."

Furuichi ignored the topic and instead moved it to something more serious. Pointing a shaky finger to the other he asked. "Did I do that?"

Toujo followed the finger's direction, and rubbed his palm across the bandage. "Don't push your luck Furuichi. A pipe fell on me."

The third year laughed again and started to give his recount of the story.

"You looked crazy. You didn't look anything like yourself. It took me a moment to recognize you. You looked confident and all happy. You were yelling at everyone. It was hilarious."

"Did I seriously hurt anyone?"

A smirk came onto Toujo's face and he informed the other. "Just Himekawa, it seemed you were targeting him the most out of everyone. But don't worry, you hurt his pride more than anything. His family can buy him a nice wig."

Pausing his story, Toujo turned to the school and sighed. "You really messed up the school though. It's gonna take a couple months to fix it." In a quieter tone, he said more to himself. "I wonder if the principal will let my crew fix it."

Lost in his thoughts Toujo's shift was finally ended by the appearance of Kunieda, Oga, Beel, Hilda, and Kunieda's grandfather.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, and watched as a cup was pushed into the circle.

Kunieda's grandfather informed him in a strict tone. "We are going to perform a ritual. It's easier if you're asleep."

He looked at the drink and then at the elder. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to cleanse your body of any demon residue. Now drink it."

Under everyone's gaze, he picked up the drink and started to gulp the liquid. It was tasteless, but the moment it went down his throat, he felt a burning sensation. His limbs began to feel like they were laced with lead.

**_"_****_Spit it out!" _**Someone screamed.

He felt his breathing quicken as he felt his body crumble to the floor. Though his body was quickly shutting down, his mind was taking longer.

He saw Kunieda and her grandfather take a stand on each side of the circle. Oga was watching them, and glancing at him every time they moved.

They met eye contact and the heavy stare from Oga was quickly averted. He too looked away and instead let his eyelids fall. He fell into the darkness, the entire time a woman screaming in the background.

It only felt like a moment when he woke up to someone shaking him roughly. The first thing he noticed was that the heaviness was gone. Instead he felt light, too light. He struggled to get up, and grabbed the arm that was offered. With Oga's arm under his upper arm, he walked to the edge of the circle. With everyone's eyes on him he hesitantly took a step forward. A smile filled his face as a breeze of cold night air hit him as he left the possession circle.

_"__Furuichi-kun." _A feminine voice cooed.

His smile fell, but he picked it up before anyone could see.

1234

When the group saw the third years off on graduation day, he didn't wave. He was still uncomfortable and let Oga, Kunieda, and Yuka stand in front of him. He gave them a small smile but did not wave with the group. The attack had only been two months ago and he was still trying to make himself invisible. Every time he saw the destruction of the school, he couldn't help but cringe.

Though Toujo would thank him for the destruction, since he was able to attend school while also work at the same time. He was in serious danger of not graduating, but Furuichi had unintentionally solved the problem.

The break came and went uneventful, which was a huge 360 compared to their last one. He and Oga just wasted the break away by sleeping in, playing video games, and making sure they never brought up the subject of his possession.

But the moment he stepped into Ishiyama, he saw the no one was going to let him forget. Furuichi never imagined his second year to be like this. To have the hallways separate as he walked by.

He was actually feared by the student body.

He walked to the second floor and saw that Oga was standing outside their assigned classroom. Again the crowds of students cleared away from him. Oga watched all of this with an annoyed expression. When they were finally alone in their classroom, he smirked and teased the other. "You're buying lunch today. Use that new power to get me and Beel a sandwich."

And just like that, the topic was dropped.

The days went slow at school. The Red Tails were off on another voyage, gathering more members. There were no power struggles, and no one dared to try to mess with the balance.

Even though he would have loved this situation in his first year, Furuichi found himself getting more and more restless. Late at night, he found himself sitting on his bed. Not a bit tired and actually feeling full of energy.

When Oga pushed or punched him, he punched back. The first time it happened Oga honestly looked surprise. Beel squealed and began to blabber. He hit his fists against the other's back and babbled more. Furuichi would never know what Oga would do, since he turned around and jumped out of the second story window and ran.

He bought croquets, and got a punch in the arm. The issue was dropped. Oga never asked what the hell happened, or what caused him to hit him back. That is until some stupid first year, tried to prove his strength.

He was grabbing a juice from the vending machine, back towards the courtyard and oblivious to the world when he saw the machine gave him two juices. He bent over to pick them up when he felt a hand grab the back of his head and start to push it.

His forehead never touched the metal. The first year instead was pushed face first into the machine, and the offending hand that he was just using was now painfully being twisted. Furuichi was silent as the first year yelled in pain. Furuichi felt the strain of the wrist as he twisted it viciously. He felt his lips curl into a smile and a laugh bubbled out of his chest. The first year yelled again at him to stop, and turned to look at him. Furuichi felt glee fill him as the other's face was filled with terror.

Before he could fully break the wrist, someone called him.

Oga was standing behind him. Once again he called out to him, this time his tone was serious. "Furuichi."

Having heard that tone only a few times in their friendship, Furuichi knew that Oga was pissed. He dropped the arm of the first year, but something in him made him kick the other to the ground before he left.

He watched as the first year scrambled up. He cradled the arm that Furuichi twisted, and ran. The entire time yelling to his lackeys.

"A demon! A demon was about to break my arm, but then Mad Dog Oga stopped him."

"Mad dog Oga stopped him?!"

Not wanting to hear anymore, he walked to the side of the building, away from the others eyesight. He leaned himself against the wall, but found himself sliding down. He suddenly felt exhausted and rubbed his palms against eyes. He only took them off when he heard footsteps that stopped right next to him.

Furuichi looked up to Oga and saw that he was staring intensely back. Before he could say a word, he was lifted up and pushed forward. The two walked silently to the gates, with Beel's annoyed noises filling the empty air. He kept hitting Oga with his bottle that was about to filled.

Oga ignored the hits and instead looked at Furuichi.

'Do we need to go to Kunieda's?'

The tactician sighed as he received the mental question. He answered the question by taking the path to the other's house. Oga followed him silently.

After that day, he tried to hide the changes. It wasn't hard, really since all of them were internal.

Kunieda had said the demon had been cleansed from his body. But he knew that it had actually died in his body. Sometimes he felt the energy and that's when he would leave. In the middle of the night when he was sure no one would notice his absence.

Sometimes he left to the demon to the pillar squad. When desperate measures came he fought Oga. He only fought Oga once, and even then he stopped before he was out of energy. He never liked the look on his best friend when the tattoo grew on his body.

He didn't bother telling Kunieda, and he made Oga promise he wouldn't either. He had talked to the pillar squad about it. There was nothing to be done. He would just have to deal with these bursts of energy the best he could.

Sometimes he wanted to tell them about the voice he heard, and the dark desires he had at times. But since that day he became possessed, he constantly felt Oga's stares. Whenever he tried to talk to someone, or when he was just hanging out with others.

He couldn't remember what he did back when the demon possessed him but he knew it was bad when Oga felt the need to watch over him. He wouldn't know what would happen if he told them the whole truth.

As the second year of high school came to a close, he almost got the taste of his twisted normalcy. The second year was boring to say the least, but then he learned that he lost his spiritual possession.

He hadn't had use of it since every time he hung out with the pillars he would focus solely on releasing energy. But one day came where he was feeling good, and the pillars were the ones that were filled with energy.

After much argument, a little bit of alcohol, and a lot of shit talking, the battle was decided. Hecadoth and Furuichi versus Agiel. They moved to the fighting arena, and Furuichi paused in front of the steps. He felt an overcoming sensation of dread, and for a moment he wanted to backout.

But a hand on his shoulder, shook him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Hecadoth staring at him with concern. In a scolding tone he told the other. "A tactician shouldn't be spacing out."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Furuichi apologized with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry Hecadoth."

"Come on, Agiel is already boasting."

He nodded and walked up the steps, the entire time ignoring the increased feeling of danger. He smiled at Agiel and stood beside his partner. He took a deep breath, and allowed Hecadoth to enter his spirit.

And then he screamed. The pain that ripped through him was the one of the worst he had felt since the night at Ishiyama. He screamed in pain and clenched his chest.

He felt hands on him, but the pain was taking over all his senses.

"Furuichi what's wrong!" Hecadoth yelled. His spirit was still in his body, but he felt something pushing him out.

"Get out!" Furuichi pleaded mentally.

A stronger force now pushed Hecadoth even more. He tried to talk to the contractor again. "Furuichi tell me what's wro-!"

**_"_****_Get."_**

**_"_****_Out!"_** A female voice screamed.

1234

He woke up in a hospital bed with Furucas standing over him. His body felt light and he struggled to keep his eyes open against the light. He covered his face with his hand and turned towards the demon doctor.

"About time you woke up."

His confusion must have been expressed through his face, since Furucas continued. "Two days."

The events in the arena flashed in front of his eyes and he hesitantly asked." I lost it. I don't have spiritual possession, do I?"

"Afraid not."

Furuichi felt like someone punched him in the chest. The ability that had made him feel like he could stand on the side of Oga was now gone. He was back to being weak.

Furucas watched the teenager begin to react to the news and sighed. "Rest. When you feel up for it, we'll run some tests."

Furuichi didn't reply and instead waited for the doctor to leave, before he got up. He gathered his things, and walked to the pillar squad headquarters. Knowing the headquarters like the back of his hand he found a working portal. When he returned to Earth, he walked aimlessly. He sat down and let his mind wander for hours, hoping that no one would find him.

When the sun was setting, Oga finally found him sitting by the river. He didn't say anything, just sat down by him. He sat with him and when the cold became too much for Beel, he stood up and grabbed him with him.

Instead of walking, the contractor stood in front of Furuichi. Oga looked at the other and seemed to be stuck in his thoughts. Finally he told the other. "I'm leaving for a while. I got to train Beel better."

Furuichi sighed and replied in an annoyed tone. "So what now, I have to take over your spot at Ishiyama. Geez being your friend sucks."

Oga didn't reply and instead pulled out crumbled papers from his jacket. He held it out to the other and when Furuichi grabbed them, he had to reread the papers twice to fully comprehend what he was reading. In his hand were transfer papers.

Rage filled him and he threw the papers into the river. Turning to Oga, he yelled loud enough to get through the other's thick head.

"I'm not leaving. I'll make sure Ishiyama is still standing when you come back. In fact, it'll be better than ever before when you come back." Rage seeping out of him, he stopped yelling and instead sighed. "Just hurry up, you need good attendance if you want to graduate."

Oga smirked at him and turned away. With a raised hand he said. "See you later, Furuchin."

Scowling at the horrible nickname, Furuichi yelled back to the retreating figure. "Keep saying that shit and Beel will end up saying it." He muttered to himself. "Hilda will probably get mad at me."

He sat himself back down, and let the fact that he was going to be alone for his third year sink in.

"Shit."

1235

Oga was gone and his third year of Ishiyama was about to start.

His actions the past two years had made the students at Ishiyama to think twice in challenging him. Which he was fine with. He mostly sat by himself and studied most of the time. He was going to cram school and trying to get his life ready for after graduation.

His life for once was getting unreasonably boring. And just as he thought that, his life changed.

He was leaving cram school, coffee in hand in attempt to warm his cold body. It was late and he had forgotten his coat in his rush to get to class in time. He was waiting on the sidewalk, wondering if his mother remember to put his dinner in the oven.

Still thinking about his dinner, he saw the walking sign and stepped off the curb. He was in the middle of the crosswalk when the sound of horns were heard. He turned to the sound and froze when he saw two lights. A car was speeding towards him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid it in time.

**_"_****_Move!"_**

The voice made him remember the use of his arms, and without thinking he placed his arms out. The moment the metal touched his palms he pushed back. The sound of crushed metal and glass filled the air.

Furuichi's eyes widened when he looked down at his palms. They were littered in cuts but he looked past that. He stared in wonder and awe at the car's front and how it was smashed beyond repair. He heard yelling from within the car, and before the driver could get out, he dropped his coffee and ran.

He ran with ease, arms pumping and legs moving through the cold night air. He didn't stop until he saw his home, and when he sprinted to his room he found that he was not tired. Instead for the first time in a really long time, he felt alive.

This energy that he had finally embraced, it came from within. He had a good idea on where it was coming from, and he couldn't go through another day without getting answers.

He sat himself in the hole of his bedroom. He complained in the past how the hole in his wall was still not fixed, but now this spot was his favorite. Staring into the night sky, he thought about what just happened.

With a trembling breath, he scooted himself to the edge of the hole. He tensed his body and lifted it slightly. Before he could jump the voice he had heard yelled at him.

**_"_****_Idiot what are you doing_**!

His body was practically hanging from the hole, and he pushed himself further out. "No control?"

There was silence until the voice within him finally answered in an annoyed tone. "**_No, I'm just stuck in you."_**

Sitting himself back into the hole's safety, he listened to the voice and recognized it as the voice he was hearing these past months.

'Why are you talking to me now?'

**_'_****_I finally recovered.'_**

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and replied mentally. 'So now I'm stuck with a demon consciousness.'

He felt an energy spike within him, and he could only guess that he had made her angry. **_'I'm not a conscious. My soul is now entwined with yours.'_**

Furuichi thought over these words and with a smirk he asked. "And now I can use your strength whenever I want?"

Her silence confirmed his suspicions.

He threw his head back and laughed into the night sky. Swinging his legs, he laughed. "Why did I think this year was going to be any different?"

1234

His soul was cracked, she told him later that night. Deep cracks ran through it, which was the reason why it was so easy for her to completely possess him. She talked to him throughout the night and told him how she met him at the river. How she flirted with him, and got him wrapped around her finger in fifteen minutes.

She gushed at how strong she felt when she possessed him, and how surprised she was that he held such a power. When she began to talk about Oga, he blocked her out and forced himself to sleep.

Most of the time she remained silent, but then the demon began influencing him in his daily activities. He started to hear her voice more and more. Walking down the stairs he stopped when he saw a first year Red Tail. She was bending over to grab her drink and he got a glimpse of her cleavage through her button shirt.

'Whoa those are C's for sure.'

Rubbing his chin, he said aloud with a smirk. "I wonder how they'd look in a push-up bra."

'Creep.' she snapped at him.

Shame and embarrassment filled him, and he got a reminder of all the times he was called Creepichi.

'**_It's fine to think that, just stop saying it out loud. Keep it to yourself'_**

'Okay.' He replied mentally, cheeks still red from embarrassment.

'**_Go talk to her like a real person.'_**

Nodding to himself, he walked to the first year. He picked a cool pose and leaned himself against the vending machine. "Welcome to Ishiyama." He said with what he thought was coolness and suave.

The girl glanced at him and scowled. She was about to walk away, when the demon yelled at him.

"**_Stop whatever the hell you're doing and show your power."_**

He stopped doing the pose and stood himself used a colder tone this time, and said whatever came to his mind first. "Being personal friends with the first leader, I feel I must remind you that being part of the red tails is a privilege. Be sure not to waste it."

This got the girl's attention, and she took her time now to look at Furuichi. She walked away slower now, occasionally turned to look back at him.

**_"_****_Better." _**The demon practically purred.

Hearing those words and after what just happened, a smile came across his face.

**_'_****_Stop smiling.' _**She reprimanded him**_. "If you don't want your first year to repeat itself then were going to make some changes."_**

The rest of the week, she trained him how to show his power. He stood straighter, walked with power, and made sure he didn't act like a complete fool in front of the ladies. He kept his emotions strict in front of the students. And Furuichi actually started seeing results.

The term general and tactician were being used more commonly when referring to him. His chest swelled with pride and he couldn't believe this was happening. Having a female demon stuck in his body wasn't too bad.

124

A month after the demon's recovery, Furuichi found himself lying in bed. A question that had been bugging him for weeks, was finally going to be asked. With a deep breath he said aloud.

"Hey."

**_'_****_What is it Furuichi-kun.'_**

"You know everything about me. You can read my thoughts, and you've seen all my memories. But I don't know a thing about you. Do you think you can tell me something about yourself?"

'**_You really do live up to the tactician name. Fine, but I won't tell you much."_**

He listened to her and he found that after so much silence, she was dying to talk. She told him about her likes and dislikes. Some of them made his inwards crawl but he listened without interrupting her. She talked for hours, telling funny stories, advice, and he fell asleep to her voice

He found the more they bonded, the more control she gained with him. He wished he found this out sooner, before some stupid second year attacked him in the hallway.

The student had grabbed him by his coat and pushed him into the wall. Before Furuichi could even defend himself, he felt her energy fill him. His arms acted out on their own accord and grabbed the student by the neck. The student was pushed upwards until his feet were hanging in the air. Nails scrambled and scratched at the hand that was choking him, but Furuichi's grip would not release.

When the student was turning blue in the face, Furuichi brought him down by slamming him into the ground. He stood over him and brought his leg up directly over his face. His foot went down but stopped an inch above the cowering face.

'Stop!' He yelled at the demon.

'Shut up Furuichi-kun! We're gonna kill him Furuichi! Tear his heart out!' Her voice was high and rushed. Excitement was evident and the waves of energy almost made Furuichi black out. But he fought against them and the desire to beat the living shit out of the student. He focused on his heart and listened to its beat.

That was all Furuichi needed to step back from the beaten body.

'I'm in control.' He growled.

1234

Word spread about the attack against Furuichi, and soon everyone was claiming that he had demons inside him. Which wasn't too far from the truth. Besides the gossip, nothing had changed. He still ate alone, and hung out by himself.

This went on for the first few months of school. Which was why it caught him so off-guard when he was approached by two Red Tails.

Yuka waved him down, and asked him. "Hey Furuichi, me and Chiaka are gonna stop by the new cafe that opened downtown. Wanna come?"

Furuichi looked between the two girls and glanced at both their faces and body language. The demon read his thoughts and sighed.

'**_There is no ill will.'_**

Even with her opinion he still hesitantly replied. "Sure."

The lunch hangout was the first of many. They talked about school related topics, but also random and strange topics. It was a different pace, but Furuichi liked it. He still felt like he had to be careful around them, and he couldn't help but be hurt when they called him insults.

Sometimes the insults caused him to think about them at night, but she cleared his worries when she consoled him. **_'It is just their way. They are rough, but remember there is no truth to those words.'_**

His lonely days were no more as he soon found himself hanging out with the two Red Tails more and more. When a big enough fight, or power struggles occurred, Furuichi found himself standing next to Chiaki and Yuka. They watched and intervened when necessary.

The school watched the trio and saw them as the new rulers of the Ishiyama. All of this was oblivious to Furuichi.

1234

It was the winter of his third year. Graduation was right around the corner and he was frantically getting ready for college applications and testing. With his mind in a million places, he had forgotten his ear muffs.

Thinking dark thoughts about his frozen ears, the demon interrupted them by calling to him. '**_Furuichi-kun?'_**

'What's up?'

**_'_****_What do you think of letting your hair grow?'_**

'My hair grow?' He pulled at the ends and wondered how long it would take for it to grow. 'Do you think I can pull off that look?'

**_'_****_I'd think you'd look darling with it.'_** She cooed at him and gave him a mental picture of what she pictured.

'You really think I should let it grow?'

**_'_****_Oh yes!_**' She actually missed her long hair, but she didn't dare tell Furuichi that.

Sure enough her suggestion worked, Furuichi stopped going to his barber. After a few months, his hair had grown a few inches. He tugged at the ends, and self-consciously looked at himself in the mirror.

**_'_****_You look very handsome Furuichi-kun._**' She gushed at him. She loved the feeling of long hair, and now it was hers once again. She didn't feel too bad since Furuichi could actually pull off the look.

Furuichi kept the look and the months began to fly by. Finally he had reached his last day of high school. He threw on his jacket and stared at his reflection. He was beginning to worry, but she quickly felt his distress and came to console him.

**_'_****_Make sure you leave with no regrets.'_**

'No regrets, huh?'

The day went on, and he saw old faces that had all graduated. He stood with the rest of the student body as their principal gave his speech. His thoughts were filled with wondering where the hell Oga was. He blanked out and wondered if Oga was actually planning on showing up.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the crowd go wild. It took him a moment too long, to realize they were calling him. With the crowd cheering his name and calling him to make a speech, he hesitated only for a moment.

Going onto the stage he looked into the crowd of delinquents that saw him as their valedictorian. He took one moment to calm himself.

**_'_****_No regrets, Furuichi-kun.'_**

With a small smile, he started to talk. He talked about everything and even included his death two years ago. She listened and provided mental pictures to help him better describe and to see where he was going with the speech. When he was finished, he felt relieved that he could honestly say he left no regrets.

He had made peace with Ishiyama and all the struggles he dealt with. For once, things were going to end normal. The valedictorian gave his speech, and now they would all graduate. Normal, who knew he would be able to truly experience it.

With a smile he was about to say one last thing, but then the sound of metal tearing filled the air. And then the ceiling was ripped off. Pieces of ceiling scattered the ground, and Furuichi looked up to see what the hell was happening.

To his horror he saw Oga riding a demonic creature, and even worse a small green haired child was sitting next to Beel. Oga the entire time was smiling down at him with a shit eating grin.

With a laugh, she filled the silence in Furuichi's shocked mind**_. 'Looks like things are finally getting interesting again.'_**


End file.
